


TV Bathtub Scene - Reimagined

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: I thought the bathtub scene in S4E6 was okay, but I thought it could have been better. Here is my version.





	TV Bathtub Scene - Reimagined

INT: Jamie & Claire's cabin. Evening.  
Claire bathes near the fire, savoring the warm water. Jamie puts something in his pocket, then comes over to her, taking the washcloth from her and washing her back.  
Claire: That feels divine.  
Jamie: (touching the skin on her neck with his fingertips) At long last we’ve the cabin to ourselves…  
He kisses her, but she doesn't reciprocate.  
Claire: There’s something I wanted to ask you…I’m not sure if it’s true…  
Jamie: What is it a nieghan?  
Claire: Lord John, when he was here...he was burning with fever and he spoke of something…he said you offered yourself to him. Is that true?  
Jamie shifts, uncomfortable then suddenly defeated.  
Jamie: Aye. I did.  
Claire: But why—  
Jamie: I couldna bear to leave Willie!! He needed a father. If I couldna be there, John could. See the lad grew up proper. I’d nothing else to give him in return.  
Claire: But after what happened to you.  
Jamie: John’s a good man. I always thought that, but I kent it when he refused me.  
Claire: You’d have gone through that again?  
Jamie: Aye. As I did before. To protect someone I love.  
He touches her face and they are reminded of the bargain he made with Black Jack many years ago.  
Claire cries quietly and reaches for Jamie. He relaxes into her.  
Claire: I’m so sorry Jamie.  
Jamie is suddenly happy.  
Jamie: I never thought I’d see him again. John painted a bonnie picture of him in our letters, but it’s no’ the same.  
Claire is suddenly far away.  
Claire: No, it isn’t.  
Jamie notices the change in her and kisses her gently.  
Jamie: Are ye thinking of Brianna, now?  
Claire: Yes.  
Jamie wipes her tears away with his fingertips.  
Jamie: I’m a lucky man to know his children are safe and cared for.  
Claire: You’re a wonderful father.  
Jamie kisses her right hand then reaches into his pocket.  
Jamie: I’ve a wee present for ye.  
He presents the new ring to her. She is stunned and examines it.  
Claire: It’s beautiful! Where did you get--  
Jamie: I’d asked Murtaugh to fashion it from my mother’s candlesticks.  
Claire: Jamie, you didn't have to...  
He takes her hand and kisses her ring finger, then slips it on.  
Jamie: I thought my mother would approve.  
Claire: Your mother would be so proud of you.  
They kiss passionately. Claire shivers from the water and desire. Jamie notices and wordlessly pulls her up and to him, then lifts her in his arms and takes her to bed.

The End.


End file.
